clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawls by Energy Required
All standard brawls by energy required. How to overlevel: #Wait until your energy multiplied by 1.6 is more than your XP needed to level (TNL = To Next Level). #If you have less energy than your current Quest battles use, use a current battle. #If you have more energy than your current Quest battles use, do battles trying to get your XP TNL close to 1. #If you have less energy than your current Quest battles use, use a current battle. #If no Quest battle will use most of your energy, check the list for Brawls you can create. #If you cannot create a Brawl to use most of your energy, watch (or beg) for a Brawl from the list just under your current energy. *If you have reached Zone 2, you always have access to 75 energy random encounters. *If after getting your XP TNL close to 1, you still have over 400 energy, NM Erakka-Sak is the only Brawl using more than 350 energy. *Save boss battles for when you need to overlevel. By Zone 3, you should always have multiple goals (final boss battle, get Boots of Water Walking, kill Kantharu for Dido part.) Most Quest boss battles use much more energy than normal battles, up to Zone 5 Erakka-Sak requiring 1000 energy Text version example: "400E: NM-5B-Erakka-Sak(2)" *For 400 Energy *NL = Normal; HD = Hard; NM = Nightmare *Zone and battle as listed on the Brawl page. *Boss name *(number of players). While some players can solo a Brawl, many need a useful ally. Brawls with only 2 players are more likely to need a stronger ally. Table= |-| Text= 400E: NM-5B-Erakka-Sak(2) 350E: HD-5B-Erakka-Sak(2) 325E: NM-12B-Eye Demon Lord(2) 300E: NM-11B-Ancient Vampire(3) NM-10B-Vampire Graf(2) NL-5B-Erakka-Sak(2) HD-12B-Eye Demon Lord(2) 285E: NM-12A-Niknak(3) 275E: NM-11A-Vampiress(5) NM-10A-Mummy Pharaoh(4) NM-8C-Royal Scryer(2) NL-12B-Eye Demon Lord(2) HD-10B-Vampire Graf(2) HD-11B-Ancient Vampire(3) 260E: HD-12A-3:Niknak(3) 250E: NM-9A-Zombie Master(4) NM-8A-Royal General(3) NM-6D-Magma Horror(2) NL-11B-Ancient Vampire(3) NL-10B-Vampire Graf(2) HD-10A-Mummy Pharaoh(4) HD-11A-Vampiress(5) HD-8C-Royal Scryer(2) 235E: NM-9B-3:Wraith Lord(3) 230E: NL-12A-3:Niknak(3) 225E: NM-6C-High Priest of Guilbert(3) NL-11A-Vampiress(5) NL-10A-Mummy Pharaoh(4) NL-8C-2:Royal Scryer(2) HD-9A-Zombie Master(4) HD-8A-Royal General(3) HD-6D-Magma Horror(2) 215E: HD-9B-3:Wraith Lord(3) 200E: NM-8B-4:Orc High Warlord(4) NL-9A-Zombie Master(4) NL-6D-Magma Horror(2) HD-6C-High Priest of Guilbert(3) 190E: NM-7A-Werewolf Snow-Stalker(4) NM-6B-Priestess of Guilbert(4) NL-9B-3:Wraith Lord(3) 185E: NL-8A-Royal General(3) 175E: NM-5C-Sapphire Prince(3) NL-6C-High Priest of Guilbert(3) HD-8B-4:Orc High Warlord(4) 165E: HD-7A-Werewolf Snow-Stalker(4) HD-6B-Priestess of Guilbert(4) 150E: NM-SA-The Master(5) NM-5A-Oroc Champion(4) NM-4D-Manic Minstrel(2) NL-8B-Orc High Warlord(4) HD-5C-Sapphire Prince(3) 145E: NL-7A-Werewolf Snow-Stalker(4) 140E: NL-6B-Priestess of Guilbert(4) 130E: NM-6A-Oroc Death Shaman(5) 125E: NM-SB-Chaluan Hydra(5) NM-4C-Savage Marauder(3) NL-5C-Sapphire Prince(3) HD-SA-The Master(5) HD-5A-Oroc Champion(4) HD-4D-Manic Minstrel(2) 120E: HD-6A-Oroc Death Shaman(5) 110E: NL-6A-Oroc Death Shaman(5) 100E: NM-7B-Cicero the Undying(5) NM-5D-Lurking Horror(5) NM-4B-Black Knight(4) NM-3C-Orc Warlord(5) NM-2C-Corrupted Wizard(5) NL-5A-Oroc Champion(4) NL-4D-Manic Minstrel(2) HD-SB-Chaluan Hydra(5) HD-4C-Savage Marauder(3) 90E: NL-SA-The Master(5) HD-7B-Cicero the Undying(5) HD-5D-Lurking Horror(5) 80E: NM-2B-Brimstone Baron(4) NM-1B-Beastman Chieftain(4) NL-SB-Chaluan Hydra(5) NL-7B-Cicero the Undying(5) NL-5D-Lurking Horror(5) 75E: Random Encounters Z2,3,6 (Boot Parts) NL-4C-Savage Marauder(3) HD-4B-Black Knight(4) HD-3C-Orc Warlord(5) HD-2C-Corrupted Wizard(5) 70E: NM-4A-Crimson Courtesan(5) 60E: NM-3B-Orc Shaman(3) NM-2A-Succubus Mistress(3) NL-4B-Black Knight(4) HD-4A-Crimson Courtesan(5) HD-2B-Brimstone Baron(4) HD-1B-Beastman Chieftain(4) 50E: NL-4A-Crimson Courtesan(5) NL-3C-Orc Warlord(5) NL-2C-Corrupted Wizard(5) 45E: HD-2A-Succubus Mistress(3) HD-3B-Orc Shaman(3) 40E: NM-3A-Orc Axe Master(2) NM-1A-Beastman Champion(2) NL-2B-Brimstone Baron(4) NL-1B-Beastman Chieftain(4) 30E: NL-3B-Orc Shaman(3) NL-2A-Succubus Mistress(3) HD-3A-Orc Axe Master(2) HD-1A-Beastman Champion(2) 20E: NL-3A-Orc Axe Master(2) NL-1A-Beastman Champion(2) 5E: Random Encounters Z1-4,6-9 (Z8 has 3 NPC rewards)